Tears in Heaven
by UnkeptMind
Summary: A oneshot of what Severus Tobais Snape saw durring and after his tragic death. Some spoilers inside. not recomended for those who have not read the seventh Harry Potter book.


Tears in Heaven - A oneshot inspired by the song Tears in Heaven by The Coirboys, but originally sung and written by Eric Clapton.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything except for this story. Though, if I did there would be a lot more hugs.

The pain. The excruciating pain running through Severus Snape's body was unbearable, and all he could think was _I've failed, I've failed. I couldn't keep Harry safe. Harry, Lily. forgive me, please!_

A soft rustling in the corner, told him that he wasn't alone, and before he knew it, Harry was standing over him, looking down with a strange look of pity, and anger. _I have to let him know. I have to do this last thing. For him, for Lily, and for the rest of the world. _"Take. . .it. . .Take. . .it. . ."

The memories Snape wished to be rid of, he gave to Harry, and when the last of his memories was extracted, and the last drop of blood fell. Severus Tobais Snape felt nothing else move; his heart no longer beat, his chest stopped trying to breath, and he felt the universe start to pull at him, away from he living world.

He turned his inky black eyes at Harry, and saw Lily's eyes, and with the last of his strength, he whispered, "Look. . .at. . .me. . ."

With one final shudder, he looked into Harry's eyes, and saw Lily standing above him, crouched over his dying body, and in a voice, he could only hear, his last thoughts were clear.

_Lillllyyyy..._

He finally closed his eyes, and let the waters take him, letting himself drift away from the noise, from the pain, and from the loneliness of life, all washed away. A small bead of light flashed before his eyes, and grew brighter, and brighter, until it commanded his attention, and he was forced awake. "is that?...it is!...Severus!"

The voices were so quiet, that he could bairly hear them, until they grew louder and louder and he could feel someone sitting next to him.

He finally opened his eyes, and looked around, still feeling as though he was drifting, unable to move, unable to feel, but the sensation of consciousness reached him at last, and he looked around, but only seeing one face above him. Lily's.

"Sev...Get up... Come on... I know it's hard but try..." she said, holding his hand in hers, and with that joy in his heart he did try, and he found that, very slowly, he was able to sit up. "There you go..."

Snape rubbed his head, wearily, and blinked a few times. All he saw for a great while, was light, and strange shapes, dancing in his vision. It wasn't long before the shapes sharpened, and he saw people standing around him, and Lily, kneeling next to him. He found his voice quietly, "Lily?" it was raspy and thick, like he had just gotten over a very bad cold. He tried to clear his throat, and press on his neck, when he found it still ripped to shreds.

He gasped and looke around; several people were glowing feintly green, Lily included, and others had blood all down their fronts like Snape did. "Where am i? Where are we?" he asked, shocked. He didn't remember anything, until it hit him like a car reck; the snake, voldemort, harry, his death.

Lily patted his arm, "can you stand?" Snape nodded wearily, and she helped him to his feet. Always used to towering over everyone else, he got a good look around; it seemed they were in a large snowy area, and yet it wasn't cold at all, it wasn't warm of cold, or dry or wet. It just was. He blinked a few times before looking down to see who else was there; Regulus, Sirius, Lily of course, James, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and his mother all crowded around him, smiling.

He was so overcome with emotions, that he sunk to his knees again and just cried. Lily rubbed his back, and Regulus came forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, "oh come on, it's not all bad... at least there's no more pain.." he said hopefully.

Snape coughed and nodded, wiping his tears away. He stood and smiled a bit. "Severus?" a voice to his left said.

he turned and saw James standing there, smiling. "Thank you... Even though i was so cruel during our school years,... Thank you, for protecting my son..."

"James...I...I don't deserve this..." he said sadly, looking downtrodden.

Lily placed her hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cheek, "No... Don't you think that... You did more for me and my son then most of the rest of us had done in our whole lifetimes. If anything you deserve better...Thank you..."

He just couldn't believe it. Lily was doing all of these things for him! after all the horrible things he had said to her. "...So...Would you please forgive me... For all those awful things I've said... I-"

"You silly... I already have" she said, hugging him tightly. Snape returned the hug, smiling.

"Thank you...and Reggie... what are you still doing here? I thought you would have 'moved on' by now..."

"Snape... I've been waiting here for you..."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Then what about everyone else?" he asked looking around.

"We all have people we've been waiting for and watching over. This is the half-way point, when you die... You can come back and forth as you wish, but if you choose to go back to earth, you remain a Ghost forever. Like the Bloody Barron... He thought that his love was still on earth, waiting for him, and she the same. At least in Heaven you can eat..." he said smiling.

"Heaven?...Have I reall deserved enough to belong there?" Snape asked, a little shocked, "After all-"

"Sev', you've got to stop thinking like that... We all know what you've done, and if you hadn't, Harry would be dead right now, and the world would be in the hands of Lord Voldemort, and you know it!" Sirius said, rather matter-of-factly. everyone around him seemed to nod and agree.

Severus smiled, and looked up at the beautiful clear sky, and for once in his life, he felt at peace.

What do you think? this was just something rolling around in my head, and yes... i was balling while i was righting it... review please!


End file.
